


Forever

by Jacketarearmpants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/pseuds/Jacketarearmpants
Summary: El has always wanted a forever.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Sorry, I haven't posted much, just a lot of stuff in my life caught up to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

El glances over at Mike, a slight grin across his face as the long road stretches out before them. She watches as his hands gently rest on the steering wheel, fingers tapping along to some random song that came over the radio.

Mike.

She's spent so many minutes of her life just staring, appreciating, loving him. 

And now she gets to do it forever. 

When they told Hopper and Joyce that they were just going to LA for a graduation trip, the two parents barely batted an eye. Brenner has been dead for years and Owens has managed to keep the government from ever coming after anyone. However, what Hopper and Joyce didn't take into account was that Las Vegas was just a four-hour drive away. 

Wrapped around Mike's ring finger is some cheap silver band with its twin placed upon El’s own ring finger. It's supposed to represent unity, loyalty and a bunch of other words the minister said in an unnecessarily long sermon but to El, the rings meant one word.

Forever.

When El was imprisoned in the lab, Forever was just an never-ending stretch of torture, misery, gray walls, flickering fluorescent lights, and death. Love wasn't a thing that existed in this cycle designed to break her. That changed on November 7th, 1983, when she first laid eyes on Mike through the pouring rain. She knew in that moment, whether it was just her own intuition or something else beyond her control, that she wanted to be with him.

Forever.

And the universe tried its very best to make sure that forever never came. Whether it was her having to go into hiding for a year or the break-up clouded by stupid teenage decisions or when she moved with Joyce to New Mexico. But now that they're back together and have been back together for three years, El decided that the universe wasn't going to rip them apart ever again. She was going to have her forever, no matter what happened. The Mind Flayer himself could magically stitch himself back together from the heap El left him in and it still wouldn’t prevent her from seeing and loving Mike. 

“El?” Mike says her name, a smirk appearing over his lips. 

“Yeah?”

Mike chuckles and shifts slightly in his seat. “I just realized Hopper is probably going to kill me.”

“Don't worry.” El reaches over and gently takes one of Mike's hands. “I won't let that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
